


So much for shopping

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Badass Hide, Badass Kaneki Ken, Freinds who slay together, freinds - Freeform, stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Ken and Hide get to hang out for the first time in a long time. It's been so long since Ken has been hiding from him, which Hide knows all about. They were just going to keep it a simple, fun day, but the fight followed them.





	So much for shopping

They walked down the street- well, Kaneki walked while Hide sauntered next to him, still smiling about the delightful and slightly ridiculous joke he had just made.

Kens smile was bittersweet.

He took a deep breath and tilted his head towards the sky. The sun was warm, the sky a beautiful blue. It was an absolutely gorgeous day and Kaneki got to spend it here, ambling down the street with Hide.

With the sun on him and footsteps next to him, for the first time in a long time, Ken felt warm and bright.  
\------------------------  
Too wrapped up in the feel of the day, Ken didn't see the quizzical, soft look Hide was subtly watching him with. The two friends wandered down the street, looking at movies, games, and books, just like old times.

Ken hadn't been talking much about what he has been up to recently and Hide wasn't going to force the subject. It had been so long since they hung out together, he wanted to make it easy and nice. Besides, Ken didn't have to tell him. He had ideas, as impossible and unfortunate as they seemed.

Hide didn't know all the details, just the main points that were trackable, but he could speculate the horrors Ken was now a part of. If this was the only time he would get with his friend, then he would make it a great day. Something that might last through whatever else he would have to deal with when they parted again.

Everything was going well, Kankei was starting to thaw, Hide had even gotten him to laugh when the world rudely interrupted.

Him and Ken were looking in a display window when two men who had been walking past them, stopped. The boy’s heads were close enough together that Hide heard Ken take a breath in through his nose.

Ken’s reaction was nothing like Hide had ever seen from him. Kaneki’s jaw set, his eyes narrowed menacingly. Overall, his face became cold and hard.

Hide saw all this in the reflection of the glass. He pretended to be very interested in looking at the items on display as Kaneki stood up and placed himself between Hide and the men.

“Who is your little friend?” purred an unfamiliar voice so softly Hide barely caught it. “You are not usually in this area- I'm not sure I like it.”

“You even think about him and I will be eating you.” Hide reacted only a bit on the outside with a twitch of his eyebrows, but on the inside all he could think was Damn! Who is this scary badass who used to be so cute and little?

“Hmmm. So grouchy… Goodbye. For now.” The men left and then Hide stood and analyzed his friend.

Ken was still staring at the men's backs and, boy, was that a heck of a look. That was the most scary, predatory look Hide had ever seen on person, and Hide didn't miss how Ken was still placed between him, the fragile human, and the men who Hide guessed were ghouls.

A bubble in Hide’s chest swelled, and he couldn't help but beam down at the slightly shorter, and at the moment, almost scary guy.

Ken’s face smoothed before turning to him but that stone mask melted at the wide, dimply grin on the blond’s face.

“Thanks, Ken.” Hide blurted out.

Ken’s eyes widened, almost into the open face Hide was more familiar with. “Wha-”

This was too deep. “Thanks for waiting,” Hide rolled off easily. “I was really interested in reading that.” It hung between them. Ken wasn't as naive as he used to be, or at least doesn't let those things roll off- he was still looked at Hide with a bit of wonder.

Their thoughts hung between them, unspoken and obvious, though neither admitted anything.

Finally, Ken turned to look back the the men, now almost gone. “There is something I have to do.”

Hide’s “okay,” was flippant, “I'll be inside here reading a few things.”

Ken nodded then stealthily began moving and soon disappeared while Hide watched.

Hide was torn. He could easily follow but was uncertain if he should. His indecision didn't last long because a pair of arms grabbed him and quickly took him down the alley along the store. It was so fast, he doubted anyone else noticed and Hide hadn't had time to shout or fight before they were out of sight.

“Come with me little human. Let’s see what the Eyepatch will do now.”  
\---------------------------------  
Kaneki quickly caught up to where he thought the men had turned, down a quiet alley that led to an even quieter road, from view of the main street.

The men were Aogiri and now that they had seen him with Hide… He couldn't let that information spread. He would not let Hide become a target.

He silently cursed himself, this is exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

They were waiting for him, and one had Hide tightly confined.

Hide’s face was scrunched up and he appeared scared, quiet and quaking. Ken paused because it was a strange site, he would never have thought Hide to act so docile. Kaneki couldn't help but think Hide was simply playing a part. The ghoul holding him didn't seem too worried about losing his victim and only gripped his wrist.

Kaneki seethed. He would not let this happen, even if Hide learned the truth today. Kaneki stepped up, preparing to fight. His kagune ripped from his back and slid from under his shirt. They would die for laying their hands on his friend.

 

The ghoul holding Hide was distracted for a moment as his own kagune unfurled. That’s when Hide moved.

Incredibly fast for a human, Hide whipped out a knife that cut into the ghoul’s arm, slicing tendons and rendering the hand useless. Hide quickly bent and dipped as the other arm flew towards him. He sliced through the Achilles tendon on the leg in reach. He jumped back and the ghoul’s arm missed him by inches, somehow Hide was fast enough to whip his arm up and cut into the ghoul’s throat.

The wound probably wouldn't kill the ghoul, far more damage and blood loss would have to be done but it was a serious injury that bought the human enough time to scamper over toward a stunned Kaneki.  
\---------------  
Hide held down a glimmer of dark amusement as he saw Ken’s cool mask disappear into utter surprise.

“Well, are you going to help?” The question seemed to really confuse his beloved friend but after a moment Kaneki turned his attention to the ghouls. Hide just hung out, admiring his friend’s scary badassery as he tore through the guys like wet paper.

Once the bodies were in chunks on the ground, Ken turned towards him. “Hide, what do you know?”

Hide expertly whipped his knives around between his fingers before deftly slipping them into their sheaths. “Oh, I know a lot of things, Ken. Did you like my moves?”

The poor boy was so confused. “They were a surprise. Um, where did you get the quinque knives?”

Hide replied flippantly. “Oh, this? I’ve picked up a few things while at the CCG which I only joined to get more information. I've got nothing against ghouls.”

Ken deflated even further and looked like he was going to throw up. “It’s smart that you have something like that around me.”

Hide’s eyes widened. “Oh, holy hell, no! No, no, no. These are not for you.” To prove this he grabbed him in a hug. It was a good hug on his part, even though Ken remained still. “I said thank you earlier and I will say it again. Thank you for protecting me. I trust you, Ken and you haven't let me down.”

Hide looked up to check if that sunk in. “Do you believe me?”

Ken stayed silent. Hide was just going to have to poke that mood until it pops.

“So you don't trust me to be honest with you?”

"It’s not tha-” Ken mumbled.

“Then you don't trust me to properly understand the situation and make my own choices.” Ken just sighed. He knew stubborn Hide when he heard it.

“Ken. I’ve known for awhile. Since what was probably the beginning? Your date with Rize? She was a ghoul, right? Her organs were transplanted into you?” Ken just stared and shook his head in amazement.

“I joined the CCG to get more information on what happened and to help you if I could. I'm sorry- I know it seems bad, but it seemed like the only thing I could do. I also needed their resources.” He flashed a smile. “Which is why I have the knives, to take care of myself, so you don't have to worry so much.” Ken was still wide-eyed and slightly horrified. Probably beating himself up because of how he supposedly messed up Hide’s life.

Hide sighed. “Ken. I need you to know. I’m still your friend and always will be. Everything that has happened, never think that this has made us enemies or something because that will never be the case. I would do anything for you, just like I know you would do for me.”

That seemed to do the trick. Ken’s horrified eyes now were sad, a bit watery, and grateful. 

Why the hell did such a kind kid get thrown into all this mess? “C’mere.” They hugged it out.

After more reassurance and explaining, Ken seemed to return to normal. Still not completely sold, but he seemed resigned. Hide accepted that. It probably needed time to sink in.

Now that the revelation was out of the way, they could talk business. “So. I've been doing some research- I'll give you all the information I have. I would say it was embarrassing how easily it was to hack into the CCG data archives, but it is me we are talking about so we’ve got to give them some credit.” Ken was paying very close attention now and was getting ready to scorn him, Hide could see it now.

“Hide, you should not have been doing this. I don't want you in trouble.” Hide tried not to look too guilty and waved the comment away but it didn't work.

Ken started to put the pieces together. “What else have you done? Why were you so good at using those knives? How were you so calm being held hostage like that?” Ken looked horrified. “Have you... fought ghouls before?”

"Only the bad ones." Ken looked horrified. Hide’s scrunched face and shrug did not put him at ease. “I wanted to be a badass, too!” was all he could get out under his friend's scrutinizing look.

Ken did his best impression of an exasperated parent, complete with a hand to face and an exaggerated sigh. “Hide, it’s not about being a badass. It’s about being safe.”

“What! Of course, it is!”

The two friends continued their argument which continued to lighten until Kaneki finally laughed. They finished their shopping together and then sat down to business. Could two friends, one human and the other half, fix all ghoul-human relations? They could try.


End file.
